


Where Do We Go From Here

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Competition, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Show quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: Alec and Magnus are both contenders for the school valedictorian award, and hell if they let the other one walk away with it. Just because they MIGHT actually like each other, doesn't mean they aren't two most competitive people alive.Or the Malec high school au no one asked for.PS- Happy Birthday Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane!





	Where Do We Go From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Consul Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane!!!!

_ Oh no, oh hell no, no freaking way! _

_ This is NOT happening! _

_ I did not sacrifice all my weekends, and-and holiday trips, and archery camp for this! _

_ So that someone can just waltz in, with their-their stupid glittery smile, and their gold-green eyes, and their hands dancing around, and take this away from me! _

_ Oh no you don’t! _

“BANE!”

“LIGHTWOOD!”

Both students could be heard at the same time over the lunchtime noise of the cafeteria in Shadow High.

“Oh no! What now?” Izzy was looking up from her usual spot at the lunch table the younger Lightwood siblings currently occupied.

“Dunno, h-bee-ansy-aw-monin,” Jace piped up from his seat facing hers, his face stuffed with bread.

“Would you please stop eating for one minute!” Izzy smacked Jace’s forearm, clearly frustrated at his lack of interest in the incident happening in front of them.

“Ow! That hurt! Izzy! The hell was that for?” Jace glared at her with betrayal in his eyes.

Izzy simply ignored him and rolled her eyes. The event unfolding in front of her was more interesting anyway.

“What. The. Hell. Are you thinking taking my place _ Bane _?!” Alec spat out the words laced with poison.

“Your place? Dream on, Lightwood. The only place you’ll get is a front row seat when I give my speech,” Magnus grinned, a silent challenge gleaming in his gold-green eyes.

“Your speech about losing the title to me? Gladly.” Alec smirked, squaring his shoulders, hands on his hip, unaware of the fact that the entire cafeteria was currently staring at the two of them going off at each other, even if they couldn’t hear what the two boys were talking about in hushed tones.

“Can somebody please tell me what’s going on?” Clary, who was sitting at Magnus’ usual table, semi-whispered it to Simon, who was fascinated by this exchange, just like everyone else.

“I don’t know, and at this point, and I am too afraid to ask,” Simon answered her, without averting his eyes from the two oblivious boys bantering in front of them.

“Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane, my office, NOW!”

During all this, no one even noticed Principal Garroway entering the cafeteria, wearing his signature ‘you-may-not-be-my-biological-child-but-I-am-your-dad’ face, which was practically permanent every time he came across the Lightwood Clan, or the _ Downworlders _, the name Magnus gave his group of oddly assorted friends.

Afraid of getting punished, and ashamed at being called to the Principal’s office for going off at each other in the middle of the school cafeteria, both Alec and Magnus followed suit without muttering another single word, but not before throwing glares at each other’s direction, much to the Principal’s chagrin.

“Garroway called them into his office? What the hell happened today?” Jace perked up at this, clearly amused.

“I’d say someone got drunk and did something stupid, but let’s face it, it’s Alec. He doesn’t copy his homework to save his skin because that’s ‘cheating’,” Izzy made a gesture of air-quotes, rolling her eyes, “he wouldn’t do something so bad to be called into the Principal’s office. And, I think they were talking about some title?”

“Maybe it’s Bane then. He got drunk and did something stupid and now Alec got tangled with it somehow,” Jace shrugged.

“No offense, but I don’t think Magnus needs to be drunk to do something stupid.” Simon exclaimed smiling at his girlfriend dopily, making her melt under his gaze.

“Why does he get to come over to our table?” Jace pouted, “I don’t want another in-depth analysis of Star Wars episode- oh my God, I’m getting PTSD flashbacks!” Jace mock gasped, prompting Clary to hit his chest lightly.

“He’s my best friend, and I’m your girlfriend. If I come over, so does he. We’re a package deal,” the redhead said proudly.

“And, he’s my boyfriend. So, unless you want to be my swatch paper for my next make up shopping trip to the mall, and want to avoid having any of my sweet corn soup, shut up,” glared Izzy.

“Betrayed! By the love of my life, and my sister!” Jace threw his hand on his mouth, feigning heartbreak and betrayal, prompting an eyeroll from Simon, a poke in the ribs from Clary, and a smack on the back of his head by Izzy.

“I only hope your brother’s having better luck than you,” Simon said, before finishing his orange juice in one long sip.

___________________________________

Meanwhile, the glittery boy and his more sombre companion sat silently in the comfy chairs in the Principal’s office, hanging their heads low, being subjected to a scrutinizing glare from the man himself.

“Boys.”

Both students slowly brought their gazes up to meet the brown pools of kindness that the man in front of them sported.

“I’m so sorry Principal Garroway,” Alec sounded guilty, “I should’ve been more careful about my emotions. I got carried away. I promise you it won’t happen again.”

“I apologize for my behaviour, Sir,” Magnus was severely embarrassed, waving his ring adorned hand around “I do love being the centre of attention, but what happened in the cafeteria was a mistake, one that will never be repeated, I assure you.”

Alec rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the glittery boy. “I’m sorry, Headmaster, but the Valedictorian title announcement has all of us on edge,” Alec pleaded, “there has been a mistake. Right?”

“Clearly!” Magnus threw his hands in the air, “I mean it should clearly be my name in that letter. And the fact that-“

“Are you kidding me? Your name?” Alec looked disbelieving, “you’re clearly delusional if you think that’s what should happen.”

“Darling, I am the only able contender for that title and you know it,” Magnus smirked at Alec, amused seeing the hazel eyed boy’s cheeks heating up at the term.

“Are you done? Or should I give you a couple more minutes?” 

Both students whipped their heads to look at the man in front of them. Lucien Garroway was a man of many talents, but patience being his greatest virtue. And God knew, he was going to need every last drop of it to deal with these two.

“I’m so sor-” 

“I sincerely apo-”

Luke’s raised palm stopped them both mid-sentence.

“I understand that you both anticipated being the sole contender of the Valedictorian award, but there’s been a situation. Both of your credit scores are tied, and now we have to award you both.” Both boys opened their mouth to say something, but were cut off by Luke. “Unless you agree to us holding a competition. The winner gets the award.”

“But how will that be decided? We’re so different. It’s not like we can find a common ground,” Alec seemed perplexed.

“For once, I agree. It’s not like he can become a Chemistry major in a week, and even my fabulous self will need more than that time to learn all the laws in our Constitution,” Magnus chose to ignore the eye roll his statement prompted from Alec.

“I’m sure we can find some common ground. I will send an official letter with all the terms, and the time and place for the competition to each of your parents.”

“Great,” exclaimed Magnus, rolling his eyes.

“Can’t wait,” Alec mumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

___________________________________

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! What on earth is this?!”

Alec was wincing even before Maryse produced the object in question in front of him. Maryse Lightwood was not the kind of woman who allowed her children to be anything less than perfect, and this letter was quickly becoming a deep-set thorn in her flesh.

“Why is there a letter in the mail from your school asking us to meet the principal tomorrow? What did you do?” Alec felt even Alexander the Great himself would’ve cowered under her glare, and he was only Alec.

“It’s just-um- actually, there is the valedictorian award at school this year, and um, I-”

Before he could even finish the sentence, Maryse was at the foot of the stairs, calling his father to come down.

“Robert, it’s finally happening! Robert come down! Robert!”

“Maryse I’m in the middle of something, can’t this wait?” Robert could be heard from his office on the first floor.

“Well I just thought you would want to congratulate Alec on winning the valedictorian award this year, but if you’d rather continue working then I suppose-”

“Alec, you won! We’re so proud of you, son!” Robert was down the stairs in an instant. For a guy in his forties, he was surprisingly agile, thanks to years of martial arts training.

“Um, actually, that’s what I wanted to talk about. I didn’t win it,” Alec sounded sheepish.

“What? But there’s a letter,” Robert was thrown off the loop now.

“You got straight As all year long, you’re the school monitor, the student representative, archery team and lacrosse team captain, you even won every competition they sent you to, what then? Have you picked up some god-awful stuff from those hooligans at school that they don’t want to give you the award? What exactly did you do Alec?” Maryse was on edge now.

“It’s not that, Mom, it’s just, actually,” Alec was panicking now, “my credit score is tied with another student and the school committee isn’t sure who to award. They want to award both of us, unless-”

“Unless what?” Robert was intrigued.

“Unless we both agree to a competition and the winner gets the award,” Alec exhaled a long breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw the understanding looks on their faces.

“That seems fair enough,” Maryse nodded, “and I’m sure Alec will beat whoever it is in every competition, after all, Lightwoods are only the best of the best.”

Alec ducked his head down. _ No pressure, no pressure at all. Just win the competition, or get disowned probably. This is fine, abso-freakin-lutely FINE! _

“Who is this other person who has the same credit score as you? That is an impressive task. Is it Ronald’s daughter, Lydia?” Robert asked conversationally.

“No. It’s actually Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus Bane? Hmm. Heard of him before in the PTAs. Must be doing some stuff right to get the same credit as you.”

Alec just gave him a tight lipped smile and went to his room, head filled with thoughts about his arch nemesis. 

_ What stuff did Magnus do right? _

_ Head of the Chemistry club, Drama Club president, Homecoming committee organizer, Fashion Club coordinator, School magazine Editor, but who’s keeping track really? _

___________________________________

Next morning, Alec was so nervous about going in Garroway’s office that he was digging a hole in the carpet at the breakfast table with his ankle. Izzy finally snapped after ten minutes.

“Alec it’s gonna be fine. Stop overthinking it.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one on trial here,” Alec quipped.

“You do realize you’re subconsciously seeing the situation as a court trial, and not a friendly competition?” Izzy arched her eyebrows at him.

“There’s nothing friendly about this competition,” Alec rolled his eyes so hard he would’ve sworn he could see the back of his eye-balls, “and besides, keep your psychology minor’s analysis far far away from me!”

“I-s gonwa we fiwe Awec,” Jace mumbled around his waffles, “and, is no- like you won’ win.”

“Thanks for the unwavering support Jace,” Alec mumbled sarcastically.

“Hey, tha’s wha- bro-hers awe fo-!”

Before Alec could say anything else to Jace, Maryse and Robert were ready, and hurried Alec to join them in the car.

“Break a leg big brother,” Izzy said, her words muffled by the long hug she was giving Alec.

“Thanks Iz,” Alec said, kissing the top of her head.

“Go get 'em brother!” Jace poked his head out of the dining hall.

“Will do.”

Robert’s car honked again, prompting Alec to sprint towards the car, waving his siblings off.

___________________________________

“Ah, Mr Lightwood, Mrs Lightwood, pleasure to meet you again,” Luke smiled at his old college friends, “how have you been?”

“Please Luke, no need to sound so formal, it’s not like we’re strangers here, call us by our names.”

“But since this is a formal occasion, I’m sure the headmaster would prefer to keep the pleasantries formal as well,” a gruffy London accent was heard from the door, making everyone look behind themselves.

A tall man with platinum blond hair, and skin so ghostly pale that it almost seemed pale green, with wise brown eyes looked back at them from the doorway. Magnus stood beside him, Alec’s eyes followed his lithe figure up and down, gauzing him.

_ Look at those pants, is that kind of tight leather even allowed here? And who wears black satin shirts to freaking school?! And seriously, what’s up with the glitter? It’s like Tinkerbell threw up on him. Looks nice, of course, frames his face rightly, and his cheekbones, and the blue glitter and the black eyeliner brings out the gold-green in his eyes even more. Wait, Lightwood, get your shit together! _

“Like what you see?” Magnus whispered to Alec as he took his seat beside him. Alec could practically feel the smirk in his voice, with something else he can’t quite place.

“In someone who’s about to lose, sure”, Alec quipped, before hiding his flushed face.

_ Flushed with anger, of course, what else would it be? _

“Ah Mr. Bane, welcome,” Luke smiled at Magnus, before furrowing his brows in confusion, “I thought Ms. Loss would be joining us.”

“Oh Catarina had to work an emergency shift at the hospital, so my uncle Ragnor accompanied me,” Magnus pointed at the man sitting beside him, “I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course, that’s fine,” Luke nodded, “let’s get down to business then, shall we?”

All the people in the room sounded their approval at that.

“Since both Alec and Magnus have the same credit score, we thought we could arrange a common ground for both of them to compete on. But the problem is, we couldn’t find any.”

“Not surprising.” Alec mused.

“Wonder why.” Magnus snorted.

“Case in point.” Luke gestured at the two of them, “so we decided to have two rounds. One with Magnus in advantage, and Alec at a disadvantage, and vice versa,” the adults simply nodded at that, both students simply stared at him. Luke decided to continue.

“I decided to have an extempore competition on recent important world events, something in Alec’s strength, since you are graduating with a World Politics minor, aren’t you?” Alec nodded.

“And a drama club competition, since Magnus is a Theatre Arts minor.” 

“I hope that’s ok,” Luke looked at the two of them for any protest.

Now Alec hated drama club with all of his existence, he couldn’t act even if his life depended on it. But hell if he let Magnus have the satisfaction of seeing Alec admit that. So, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“That sounds perfect, Sir.”

If Magnus was surprised, he did a good job at concealing it, attesting to his acting abilities. He simply put on his most dazzling smile.

“I see no point to be reconsidered. Thank you, Principal Garroway.”

“Well then, we will hold the extempore competition in an hour,” Luke glanced at his watch, “and the drama competition after lunch. See you in an hour in the auditorium.”

___________________________________

“Who wants to go first?”

Alec’s palms were sweaty, a testament to the fact of how much he was stressed, and he just wanted this to be over. But before he could say anything, Magnus stood up.

“I’ll go first.”

Magnus was given the topic of Britain leaving the European Nations, and a time limit of three minutes. He took a second or two to compose himself.

And then he started speaking.

Alec’s mind went blank at that point.

Magnus spoke his piece the way he did everything else, confidently, and with a dramatic flair, but driving the point home nonetheless.

He waved his hands around, the numerous rings on his long fingers caught the light and shimmered, and it looked as if he had magic itself in his hands. His voice was smooth, and Alec got lost in it.

He only took notice of a few words, like ‘Brexit’, ‘resignation’, ‘May’ and some other words his brain couldn’t quite grasp.

He was startled out of his daydream when the principle started clapping his hands along with the judges and Magnus’ uncle. Magnus had been great, as usual, which didn’t make Alec as angry as it should have, confusing him even further.

Then it was his turn.

He got the rewriting of Act 377 in Indian Constitution in favour of LGBTQAAP+ community.

_ Of course I got that. _

Alec snorted at the irony, and then started speaking. He was focused at making eye contact with the judges, completely missing the swelling of pride, reverence, awe and understanding in Magnus’ eyes, threatening to spill at every blink. His parents went stone rigid, listening to him passionately explain how the community still suffered the social stigma, even after the bill being legalized, how the people in the community themselves couldn’t accept their own choices, how hundreds of people chose to end their lives only because of the internalized shame caused by years of shunning. They were clearly torn between their understanding of their son’s heart, and their own prejudices.

And before anyone could comprehend, Alec finished speaking.

Magnus was the first one to stand up and start clapping, prompting everyone else to follow his lead. Alec felt a jolt in his heart, not sure whether it was because of the judges liked his speech, or because he saw the raw emotions in his hazel eyes being reflected in Magnus’ gold green ones.

Luke came forward to congratulate the two, commanding them on their grasp of the subject, and the unwavering passion they put in explaining it, especially for Alec.

And then they were told that they would be doing improvisations for the drama competition.

_ Great, just freaking great. _

Alec hoped the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

___________________________________

Of course that wasn’t the case, as Alec and Magnus took their seats on the stools set on the stage in the auditorium after lunch break was over.

Robert and Maryse sat in a row after the one the judges sat in, their lips pursed in thin lines. They had avoided talking to Alec about anything other than the drama competition. This was not the place for a discussion like that.

“We first decided to let you choose the characters. But seeing as this is supposed to be a test for your abilities, we decided against it,” Luke explained. 

“We will give you two characters, and a situation, and then you’ll have to continue it yourselves. Sound good?”

“Yes, of course.” Alec cracked a forced smile.

“Absolutely,” Magnus’ eyes shone with excitement, “I love improv.”

“Well then. Let’s get started. Magnus, your character is a hundreds of year old immortal warlock who falls for Alec’s character,” he then pointed at Alec, and continued, “who is mortal, and they have a talk about how that affects Alec since his family hates you, and Alec wants nothing to do with him, but thanks him for his help in saving his sister, let’s see what happens from there. Any questions?”

“No Sir.” Both boys said in unison.

“Well then, let’s begin.”

Magnus and Alec positioned themselves on the stage, Magnus occupied the middle of the stage, sitting on a chair like it’s a sofa, a glass in hand, creating the illusion of sipping alcohol. Alec decided to go out of the stage, and then knocked like he’s standing outside an apartment.

“It’s open,” Magnus said in a sing-song voice.

“Magnus, it’s uh-uh-it’s me, Alec, you know, from earlier this week, when I uh, I-”

“Helped me heal the werewolf? Yes I know who you are.” Magnus stood up from his seat, setting the glass down, “what do you need?”

“I uh- I don’t, actually. I just wanted to thank you for-for, saving my sister, well, not saving exactly, more like helping, but-but uh- you know what I mean.” Alec was flustered now. He could hardly speak normally to people outside his curriculum, and this was uncharted territory, and the fact that his parents were watching him didn’t make it any easier.

“No I don’t really,” Magnus cocked his head to his side, “why would you thank me? A dastardly warlock? Doesn’t that go against the Lightwood agenda?”

“Magnus, I know why you would think that, but I can assure you that I have no ill intention. Whatever wrong has been done against you, I am truly sorry,” Alec pleaded, his hands waving in front of him.

“What do you need Lightwood?” Magnus decided to go for the cold shoulder, which gave him time to figure out the rest of the improv. Alec may be inexperienced, but yet somehow, up on the stage, in character, he was more open, honest, and passionate than anyone else Magnus had ever met, which surprised him.

“I told you, I wanted to thank you, and I uh- I uh- I wanted to tell you that I’m getting married, to- to- uh Lydia,” Alec cringed internally. Damn his brain and his incapability to come up with anything.

“I guess congratulations are in order. Marriage is a-,” Magnus paused, thinking about ways to control his feelings at the heat of the moment, “a wonderful notion, not that I would know. Goodbye, Alexander.”

“Magnus wait-” Alec tried to grab his forearm, but slipped on the black satin.

“For what? Wait for what exactly, Alec, hmm? Tell me you’re in love with Lydia.”

“What?” Alec scrunched his brows together.

“Tell me you’re in love with her, tell me you’re happy. Tell me, and I’ll stop,” Magnus took a step towards Alec, entering his personal space, amused when Alec simply took a sharp breathe.

“I-I-I don’t know,” Alec was stuttering now, his mind going a thousand miles per hour, “it’s not-it’s just, you’re-you’re confusing me!” Alec said out loud and faced his back to Magnus, clearly frustrated.

“Confusion is a part of it, that’s how you know if something’s there,” Alec turned around at that, and Magnus continued, “emotions aren’t black and white, they’re more like symptoms.”

“You lose your breathe every time they walk into a room,” Alec swallowed the growing lump in his throat, Magnus circled him, their shoulders almost touching, “your heart beats faster.”

Alec didn’t even realized when he brought his hand up on his heart, all his focus on Magnus.

“Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath,” said Magnus, and Alec felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Magnus finally circled back in front of him, urging him to look into his eyes, _ his beautiful eyes, _ Alec thought.

“Alexander, I know you feel what I feel,” Magnus said, gazing into Alec’s eyes, noticing the tiny specks of forest green and gold in those hazel orbs.

“You have no clue what I feel,” Alec was putting his walls back up, “so back off.”

Alec stepped away from Magnus, taking a deep breath, “this is all a game to you isn’t it?”

Magnus looked at Alec, whose face was an open book for those gold-green eyes to read, and what they saw in it confused Magnus, because it felt like they were no longer a warlock and the love of his life, but Magnus and Alec, competing against each other.

“You flirt, you laugh, but at the end of the day, what do you risk?” Alec was now angry, his eyes filled with hurt and accusation, “even if I did feel something for you, would I give up my life for you? I could lose my family, my career, everything! I have to do what’s right for me.”

Magnus simply stood there, stunned by the openness of the hazel eyed boy. Never in a million years had he thought he would hear Alec Lightwood so vulnerable, so open. His heart ached for the boy in front of him, surprising his own self.

“You know what, I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore. Screw the rules. Screw all this.” Alec threw his hands in the air and stormed off the stage.

“I guess that’s it. Congratulations on a brilliant performance, Mr Bane. In some other reality, I’m sure you would’ve made a wonderful warlock.” A judge commented, giving a standing ovation, joined by everyone else.

But Magnus hardly took notice of that fact as he followed Alec down the stage, running after him to try and keep up with the rather long-legged boy.

“Alec! Alec! Alexander!”

Alec finally halted in front of the lacrosse field, and turned around to face Magnus.

“What do you want Magnus?” Alec sounded exhausted, like he’s been fighting a battle that he can’t win for far too long, “I told you I’m done with all this. You can have the award.”

“I- I just” Magnus was at a loss of words, perhaps for the first time in his life.

“Magnus I’m really tired, I just wanna go home, so unless you have something to say-”

“I don’t want the award!” Magnus blurted out.

“What? I thought that’s what all this was for.” Alec stared at Magnus.

“Yes, initially,” Magnus took a step towards him, careful not to invade his privacy, “but I don’t think I want it anymore. Not as much as I want to know you.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Alec was confused.

“I’m talking about you Alexander. I’ve never met someone as open and honest as you, someone who puts so much passion in everything they do, who gives all they have and more into helping everyone they can,” Magnus smiled at Alec, “yes, I know how you helped Theodore and Marcel last year, I know everything. I thought I would gather ammunition to use against you, and you only gained more and more of my respect.”

Alec could only gape at Magnus.

Magnus continued, “And today, today I saw you defend the community with everything you have. You’re not out to your parents yet, I know, I know,” Alec’s eyes widened at that, “but you didn’t hold back. You could’ve asked to change the topic, but you stood your ground. Alexander, you would burn down the very ground you stand on to make something right. And that makes me want to get to know you better, to be your friend, at the very least.”

“So,” Magnus took Alec’s hand, very slowly, giving him plenty of time to take it away, but he met no such resistance. “So, would it be too much to ask you to be my friend? And share this award with me, if possible?”

Alec smiled. “I’d like both of those very much.”

After exchanging numbers, both boys went back to the auditorium. But apparently their scores were tied here too. And when they announced that they decided to share the award, it felt as if a burden was lifted from both their hearts.

___________________________________

The whole drive home neither of his parents said a word to Alec, but he was relieved that they weren’t upset, it seemed they were simply lost in thoughts. When they reached home however, Maryse pulled Alec in a long bear hug, tears streaming down her face, which Alec reciprocated just as much. Robert simply smiled and patted his shoulder, but it drained the residual tension from Alec nonetheless.

Both Izzy and Jace jumped up and down at the news, and Alec promised them every detail tomorrow, for now he was too exhausted to stand on his feet, the emotional struggle throughout the day finally taking its toll. He said goodbye to everyone, deciding to skip dinner. 

Whatever discussion the family needed to have, it can wait another day. Alec had waited 6 years, they can wait a night. For now, all he needed was a good night sleep, free of suffocating secrets and bone crushing pressure to do best at everything.

He checked his alarm before going to sleep, and saw that there was a message from Magnus.

“See you tomorrow Alexander, sleep well, good dreams.”

And if Alec went to sleep with a huge grin on his face, well then, that moment was for him and him only.

And maybe for a certain glittery boy with the most beautiful gold-green eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This isn't beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Tell me what you think in the comments, or find me on tumblr @just-another-lightwood-bane.


End file.
